Yowzah!
by zephyrchild
Summary: The Doctor finds time to convince his wife that she is still absolutely yowzah. Although he is baffled at why she needs reassurance. I wrote this fic for my beta, ArthurianElayne :)
1. Chapter 1

He watched from the doorway. She'd been in there for hours. He wasn't allowed in her room right now. Not while she was writing that novel. Yowzah. He thought belatedly, grinning at its heroine from behind her head. She sat facing away from him, her amazing hair still put back, an amazing mess. Still in that black dress. He heard the clicking of the antique typewriter as she wrote. Hair illuminated by the antique lamp she had in her room on the TARDIS. It was more of a suite really. The TARDIS did spoil her child, he thought briefly.

A very familiar voice broke the silence, "Just because you're being quiet for once doesn't mean that I don't know that you're there."

"Alright, am I bothering you? If I am bothering you I'll go." The Doctor offered unsure of his own seriousness. He certainly didn't want to go. He leaned into the room further, taking a few steps into River's room.

River replied somewhat stiffly, "Just no peeking honey. I'm doing my best to make this novel helpful." She turned slightly allowing their eyes to make contact for a moment.

The Doctor smiled, "Not just helpful dear. Yowzah!"

"I'll do my best dear." River replied impatiently.

"No need. It will be as yowzah as it's heroine."

"I'm happy you find fictionalized me so appealing dear, now will you please let me finish?" River snapped back at him.

"River what is wrong? First your wrist and the lies, and the slapping and now this? What could be so wrong that you couldn't tell me?" The Doctor stepped closer, not like he hadn't read the beginning of the story already.

"I always slap you." River mumbled out moving her hands away from the typewriter at last.

"But not for kissing you. Slapping for kissing. Kissing then slapping. It hurt! I thought you liked the kissing. I rather like the kissing. And the rest of it." The Doctor rambled contentedly, looking at River. She looked beautiful by the lamplight. Absolutely yowzah! Even angry at him.

River finally stood to look at him, "You know what I told you."

"Yes. Ageless God, twelve-year-old face. Hurts. The wrist too." The Doctor repeated half-heartedly.

"Do you want to take a break, go somewhere? We could dance at the opening party of the first human space cruise ship. The Vista Prime." The Doctor's hand went to her wrist.

"Husband shut up!" River shouted.

She heard the noises of her Vortex Manipulator. She was still wearing it

and then they were elsewhere.

"Sweetie where are we?" River asked. As her husband swiftly removed the Vortex Manipulator and stuck it into his pocket. She glanced around what looked like an luxury room on a cruise ship. Taking up a large amount of real estate in the main room was a king-sized canopy bed with extra pillows. Two bedside tables, a large dresser and a small couch. A screen was built into the wall. This was obviously not 2012 anymore.

He replied rubbing his hands together eagerly, "I told you, opening night, Vista Prime. Amazing party. Live band. Dancing. Almost as good as a wedding."

"What about the TARDIS?"

"Parked safe and sound in Central Park. Nobody will bother it until we get back." The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and absentmindedly scanned around for anything that might cause trouble later on this evening.

"I thought you hated Vortex Manipulators. Cheap and nasty time travel wasn't it?. And we don't even have the wardrobe. And whose room is this? Won't they notice we're here?" River questioned her husband exasperatedly.

Doctor reached for card on the bedside table and handed it to his wife, "It's our room, see right after we zap back to the TARDIS I am going to go and reserve us a luxury cabin on this cruise. With extra pillows. As for wardrobe you look fantastic."

"I haven't even showered sweetie, not since New York." River replied taking the card from her completely mad husband's hand. It read The Doctor and Mrs. River Song.

The Doctor smiled, "Well if you want, wife, we can take a shower and get redressed. Or I can arrange to pop here before we get here with the TARDIS and load the dresser with whatever you like." His tone was delightfully eager.

River sighed, "Oh come off it, you want to go dance? Let's go." And with that she pulled her husband out of the room and towards wherever the damn ballroom was. All she had to do was follow the faint sound of music.

When they reached the dance floor the orchestra was slowing into a slow song. Some dancers left the floor in droves for the bar. Others paired off and continued to dance.

The ballroom stretched out like a soccer field. Beautiful tables sat around the edge of the dance floor. The large bar occupied one corner staffed by ten bartenders hurried fixing and fetching drinks.

Servers walked around with trays of snacks and fancy pastries. Everyone was dressed impeccably. Some of the women wore the craziest fascinators upon their heads. Everyone was eating and laughing and drinking and dancing in the dim light.

A huge skylight was above their heads, showing off incredible views of the stars outside.

It was perfect, the Doctor thought. Exactly what his beautiful but cranky wife needs.

"So you just going to stand there staring or are we going to dance?" River asked pulling him onto the dance floor and into her arms.

His hand went easily to River's waist, the other joining hers. They danced somewhat formally.

An uneasy smile met River's eyes. Finally she relaxed somewhat. For a few blissful moments it was the music, his wife's eyes meeting his, a beautiful smile coming to her lips as they danced contentedly.

The music was classical Earth fare, the Doctor twirled his wife and spun her around the dance floor making her laugh. Her eyes crinkled at the edges. More so than Amy's he noticed. He supposed they always had, since she'd regenerated in Berlin for her what must have been all those years ago.

He pulled the curly haired woman a little closer letting his hand slide down lower on her waist, resting on the curve of her lovely behind. River tensed somewhat but then relaxed into the dance again.

The song ended. And they like everyone else in the room turned and clapped for the orchestra who were taking a short water break by the looks of things.

"I'll go get us some champagne. It's the really good stuff here. Fizzy things and fireworks to follow!" The Doctor whispered moving himself towards the nearest server carrying a tray of champagne flutes.

He collected them quickly. People milled about chatting. Some were staring at him or his wife and whispering. Must be the tweed jacket, the Doctor thought to himself. He should have had the sense to change into his tails first. And his top hat he really loved his top hat.

He strode back towards his wife only to find her being chatted up by a silver-haired male stranger on the dance floor.

"And is this your son?" The stranger asked politely extending his hand to the Doctor.

"She's my wife." The Doctor stated, not angrily but firmly.

"Oh." The stranger turned and walked away.

"What was that about?" The Doctor handed a champagne flute to River and began to sip his own.

River downed hers quickly and returned it to her husband's hand, "An old man who's convinced that I'm rich and interesting. Nothing unusual."

The Doctor joked pleasantly, "Do I have competition? I wonder why he thought I was your son. I don't really look twelve you know."

River's voice was finally wavering and no longer harsh, "Have you looked at us honey? Really looked? Have you seen the lines on my face? What are you going to do when my hair's gone completely gray? When people start to wonder if I'm your grandmother instead of your mother? It's started you know-"

The Doctor pushed his champagne glasses back at the nearest tray as quickly as possible. "I am looking at you," he said as pulled River into his arms.

"Stop it, they're staring at us." River said quietly but not pulling away from his embrace.

"Let them stare," The Doctor pulled her closer, "I'm holding my beautiful wife."

River smiled half-heartedly, "Looks like the orchestra is starting up again." She attempted to distract him

His silly, beautiful, mad, impossible wife. He looked at her face again wondering at her insecurity at being human, at aging. She didn't know what he knew. That she'd never live to grow old.

He pressed the fingers of one hand into her hair, "My mad, clever, beautiful, impossible wife." He whispered and then leaned in and kissed her.

The orchestra started up again. People stared, wondering at their connection. But the Doctor and Mrs. River Song didn't care, for a moment lost in each other.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor would have been happy to stay and dance and kiss in front of everyone for hours. But honestly she was beginning to feel a little awkward by the time he agreed to let them return to their room.

Somehow they'd made their way back to the luxury suite the Doctor will rent for them. Had rented for them supposedly. Time tenses become very strange when you are a time traveller, River mused to herself. She was sweaty and more than a little tired but she was more appropriately attired for this event than the Doctor had been.

"I need a shower sweetie," River dropped an affectionate kiss on his lips, easier now that they were in private. She slipped into the bathroom. It was larger than she expected.

She disrobed efficiently, freeing her hair and stepping into the large shower stall closing the door behind her and instantly warm water dripped all over her body. She let her thoughts wander as the water seemed to warm her from the outside in and she lathered her body in soap.

River had been doing this for many years. Loving this man, this godlike semi-immortal being for decades. Hell, she'd been married to him for decades. And slowly, it was beginning to grate on her. It was so complex, their entire relationship built back-to-front and out of order. She had to rely on her diary to keep track of when they were in each other's time streams. She often longed to truly confide in her husband more often then she was willing to admit. Something she couldn't do and not just because of spoilers. He needed her too much, needed her to be a rock. Especially when he no longer had her mum and dad keeping him sane and in line.

Taking comfort from him wasn't always possible these days. And yet she loved him deeply, wildly, even after all this time. And his love for her was so obvious this time. The way he'd used his regeneration energy to fix her wrist. Kissing it. Didn't he know how much it hurt when he was away? Or that he was practically immortal and she was not? Or when he was there but too young and early to really understand who she was. To look at her and not really love her yet. It was so very painful. She was so afraid of the day he would no longer know her. And even more afraid of when they would lose each other.

A soft knock interrupted her thoughts.

"Come on in sweetie." She turned on the cheeky charm hoping it would be the perfect distraction.

"I zapped back to the TARDIS, got the reservations in order. It's all done. Well there was a bit of trouble with-" he paused and stopped short of whatever he was going to say, "Never mind that. Brought you some clothes. I'll be waiting here." Her Doctor rambled.

"Was I involved?" River asked, her tone and face impassive. Not that it mattered her form was obscured from the Doctor's vision. Steam from the shower had fogged up the glass walls and door of the shower. She couldn't really see him either though.

"In what?" He replied. She could practically hear him straightening his bow-tie or fidgeting with the sonic screwdriver.

River clarified impatiently, "In said trouble." She could remember many times when the Doctor had bailed a younger her out of trouble. Always there to catch her when she jumped or fell. Or adventures that ended breathlessly on the TARDIS floor. Or with visits to an infirmary.

"Oh nothing like that. The important part is that this cruise is no longer infiltrated with Slitheen. And nothing bad is going to happen. No interruptions."

"How long were you gone?"

Silence and then the reply came, "Three days."

"Not long enough to miss me then." She laughed and rinsed herself off, beginning to scrub her hair.

"I wouldn't say that, wife."

The shower door swung open revealing a very naked Doctor. His bow-tie dangling from his hand.

Her sentimental fool of a husband. She sighed slightly.

"Yowzah!" The Doctor proclaimed, looking at his wife and dropping the last vestige of clothing and stepping in to the shower.

She was going to ask him to stop, but the words were caught in her throat when she saw how hungrily he was looking at her. In another moment he had caught her up in those arms pulling the door of the shower closed with his foot. When did he learn to do that River wondered absently as his lips fell to her neck pressing soft, urgent kisses to the hollow of her throat.

"Yowzah," he murmurs it this time into her neck as he backs her into the cool tile wall.

Seeing his apparent enthrallment with her brought on her own arousal. Oh how she loves that man. It is extremely uncool to be swooning over one's own husband, River reminds herself briefly before being carried away once again.

He kissed her neck, her breasts and her belly. Kneeling before her in the shower pressing his lips firmly and passionately to her flesh. Nuzzling in to the thatch of curls between her thighs.

River smiled eagerly despite her earlier reservations, she knew what was coming next.

She let herself moan as his hands found her bottom, gripping and holding her firmly.

She had forgotten how strong he was, he held her up so easily. It had been so very long for her. The Doctor shifted his hands to pull her thighs further apart.

Real laughter fell from her lips as she felt her Doctor move his face lower and make contact with her sex. She felt him grin into her her as he tasted her arousal.

"Sweetie," The endearment left her lips in a breathless gasp, her arms reaching to grasp the safety bar that had been installed in this cabin's shower in case of elderly occupants.

The affectionate response came, "River." The name had no sooner left his lips than she found herself lost in a maelstrom of sensation. The incessant spray of the shower, the hands and mouth and tongue of her beloved eagerly pleasuring her.

She resisted the urge to tilt her head back and just let go, to give in to the passionate actions of her lover and allow her body to shuttle towards climax on autopilot. She looked down instead. To the crouched body, closed eyes and blissfully contented face of her lover.

Her passion rose immediately higher seeing her Doctor so very lost in her. Her hips began to move of their own volition, all she could do was soften the motions a little. One of her hands released the bar opting to press her hand lovingly to the back of his head. To bury her fingers in his hair as he drove her closer and closer to the edge.

Until finally she tumbled into a delicious oblivion with a loud cry.

She didn't realize until after he had stood up and eased her hand off of the safety bar that she was still shaking. Would this be their last time? She wondered aimlessly as she continued to shake almost violently.

"River, you're crying." He said pulling their bodies together once again, the surprise in his voice was apparent. She had no idea of this until he told her.

As he pressed against her she could feel his arousal trapped between them but her hands were shaking uselessly along with the rest of her as the Doctor wrapped his arms around her.

"Shower off." The Doctor stated clearly enough for the stupidest automated system to comprehend. The water stopped instantly. He opened the shower door with his foot and eased both of them out of the shower and back into the small bathroom in their cabin.

He wrapped a towel around her affectionately and began to towel her off. She could do nothing but shake uselessly. She could feel the tears streaming silently down her cheeks unable to stop them. Her damp hair dripping water onto her shoulders.

They dried in relative silence. Or rather the Doctor toweled her dry which apparently gave him enough time to air dry in the small space.

"River?" This time his voice showed concern.

She shook in response and muttered a weak, "Hello sweetie."

"River." he pressed his lips gently to her temples "Please tell me what's the matter. River? Just stop. Can you stop? Blink once for yes." The Doctor bumbled awkwardly. Obviously truly concerned by this turn of events.

"I'm alright." She managed, but not before she'd been scooped up towel and all and unceremoniously dropped on the king-sized bed. Slowly her shaking abated.

The Doctor quickly climbed on to the bed and curled himself around her, "Was it that bad?"

River smiled slightly, "No. Not at all."

"Then what is it? Last time I did that you were thrilled. I think I still have the fingernail marks on my head...You like that, don't you wife?" He attempted a smile as he held her close to his chest.

His wild-haired wife closed her eyes and sighed before answering, "Every time I'm so afraid that it will be the last. That you'll never touch me again, that the next you I see won't have the faintest idea who I am."

"River, I promise you, this will not be your last time." He pressed his lips gently again to her forehead.

"How?"

"I just can. I have a TARDIS after all. I can show up at your house whenever I like. Follow you to work at the university if you really want me to. Not all the time though. That would get boring. Mortgages. Textbooks. Marking things, though I expect I could crawl under your desk and see if I can make you stop marking things... " He was lost for a second in his naughty domestic thoughts about his wife.

River looked up at him and laughed quietly. "You'd better make sure I know it's you, I keep quite the weapons collection in my study."

"River, is there anything else?"

"Sometimes I think you'd rather be making love to a younger me. It's ridiculous to be jealous of myself, I know. But I keep getting older- and you don't change."

"You're beautiful. Always beautiful. You look almost as beautiful as the first time I saw you."

"When was that exactly?"

"Oh darling wife. You know the answer to that. Spoilers" He whispered, pressing his lips against hers gently at first and more firmly.

She let herself relax into his kiss, feeling the warmth return to her core at the touch of his body. Running her hands along his skin as she felt his hands tenderly exploring her. She felt his hand dip down to her arousal, gently stroking her.

"Oh... my love." She murmured gently.

"River." The Doctor smiled, "Your eyes change colour. Have you noticed that?"

River sighed before answering, "Yes sweetie, you've told me before." She gasped again as he drew nearer to her, pressing more firmly with each stroke. She felt herself melt beneath his touch.

"I like it." The Doctor spoke slowly continuing to stroke her, "I can never decide if they are more blue or gray or green or hazel. Just another mystery."

River gasped in response; forming words was becoming more and more difficult. She would have loved to glare in response. Or banter. But she was too far gone once again. A strangled cry left her lips. When had this become about her? She had thought her role would be comforting him.

"I love the noises you make, wife," The Doctor mumbled into her neck, burying his face in her wild curly hair.

She laughed slightly in response, spreading her legs further apart and shifting invitingly, eager to get going.

His mouth made a slow journey down her neck, savouring each inch of her skin making her shiver. His hot breath moving down between her breasts as he worships her there with his mouth.

The faint moans flow freely from her mouth, as slowly they shift to bring their bodies closer together. She drags his mouth back up to hers as she throws her legs around him. Holding him as close as she possibly can. His arousal was evident once again and they both groaned at the closer contact.

He rested his forehead on her sternum, breathing heavy as pulled his hand away from the body of his wife reluctantly. He smiled at the disappointed sound that came from his wife's mouth as her hips attempted to compensate for the loss of his fingers by pressing into his hip.

Her heat stunned him slightly as she slid against him, he groaned, "River." Unable to resist saying the name of the irresistible woman in his arms, his wife. He was delighted that the lights were on. He wanted to watch her, he wanted to see everything. He longed to touch her mind but he didn't dare. There was too much he wasn't allowed to see. Someday he'd let himself touch her mind he promised himself.

In another double heartbeat, she had taken him in hand, stroking and guiding him to her sex. He slipped into her easily, a low groan emanating from both of them.

He pulled himself up above her, looking down into her face. Corkscrew hair framing her face against the pillows of their rather comfortable bed.

River smiled contentedly, laughing as she gently rocked upwards beginning their rhythm slow steady rocking of their bodies was almost leisurely, it was soft, delicate and gentle. All of the things that they usually weren't, out of bed anyways.

He began to press into her more firmly, as they rocked, making her pant slightly with each thrust. He dipped his head to kiss her skin, he was addicted to her softness, her skin, her body, her laugh. His absolutely yowzah wife. He watched her body move, her hips rock, her eyes shut, the sweat form slowly on her brow and her chest. Her arms and legs had wrapped around him keeping him as close to her as possible.

"River." He moaned clinging to her just a little tighter, pressing in to her more quickly, gentle motions becoming slightly more frenzied.

River's cries were loud and wordless as she neared climax and tumbled over the edge with a laugh. Her lips finding his and seeking more comfort from them as he lost himself in her totally.

Later, still entangled on the bed they stared at each other. He stroked her hair and held her close as she'd let him.

An excited glimmer in his eyes gave away something going unsaid.

"My love?" She asked sleepily.

"Yowzah." He murmured softly, staring at her.

River laughed.


End file.
